createmorebetterdifferentfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Types
Humans love to group and classify. This is called Analysis, and it has been done with everything. The Creative Types by Jason Theodor are just one labelled observation amoung many. The Six Emotional Styles According to The Emotional Life Of Your Brain''The Emotional Life Of Your Brain'' by Richard J. Davidson, Ph.D. with Sharon Begley there are six Emotional Styles that, in combination, create various personality traits. #Resilience: How fast or slow a person recovers from adversity. #Outlook: Skill in showing persistent positive emotion. #Social Intuition: The facility of de-coding non-verbal social cues of emotion. #Self-Awareness: perception of one's own bodily cues. #Sensitivity to Context: How well one modulates one's emotional response based on the environment and situation. #Attention: How focused or scattered one is. Examples of combinations of different dimensions of Emotional Style: * Impulsive: - Attention, - Self-Awareness *Patient: + Self-Awareness, + Sensitivity to Context *Shy: - Resilience, - Sensitivity to Context *Anxious: - Resilience, - Outlook, + Self-Awareness, - Attention *Optimistic: + Resilience, + Outlook *Chronically unhappy: - Resilience, - Outlook, The Five Personality Traits These are part of standard psychological classifications''The Emotional Life Of Your Brain'' by Richard J. Davidson, Ph.D. with Sharon Begley. Wikipedia does an excellent job of explaining them further in the article Big Five personality traits . #Openness to new experience #Conscientiousness #Extraversion #Agreeableness #Neuroticism The Four Basic Jungian Archetypes All the most powerful ideas in history go back to archetypes. This is particularly true of religious ideas, but the central concepts of science, philosophy, and ethics are no exception to this rule. In their present form they are variants of archetypal ideas created by consciously applying and adapting these ideas to reality. For it is the function of consciousness, not only to recognize and assimilate the external world through the gateway of the senses, but to translate into visible reality the world within us. — Carl Jung, The Structure of the Psyche Jung expressed four main Archetypes which come from the collective unconcious. There are many more archetypes, which fluctuate in number. Some may not have even been discovered yet.About.com Guide, Psychology, Archetypes: Jung's Archetypes by Kendra Cherry http://psychology.about.com/od/personalitydevelopment/tp/archetypes.htm The 4 Main Archetypes #The Self #The Shadow #The Anima or The Animus #The Persona Other Archetypes *The Father *The Mother *The Child *The Wise Old Man *The Wise Old Woman *The Hero *The Maiden *The Trickster The Sixteen Myers-Briggs Types The MBTI (Myers-Briggs Type Indicator) is a psychological test used to measure how people see the world and make decisions. Eight basic cognitive preferences are paired up into four dichotemies. The test identifies the cognitive preferences in each dichotemy and the results are combined to form one of sixteen different personality types. The Four Dicotemies #(E) Extraversion — (I) Introversion #(S) Sensing — (N) Intuition #(T) Thinking — (F) Feeling #(J) Judging — (P) Perception Meyers-Briggs References *http://www.personalitypage.com/high-level.html *http://www.myersbriggs.org/my-mbti-personality-type/mbti-basics/ *http://www.knowyourtype.com/16_types.html *http://www.knowyourtype.com/8_preferences.html *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myers-Briggs_Type_Indicator The Twelve Zodiac Personalities Kenneth Beare wrote an article for About.com entitled Zodiac Personality - Learn Personality Adjectives through the Zodiac , where he kindly seperates personality attributes from the rest of the astrological information. This information should be viewed as entertainment, since there is very little scientific evidence to support it. *'Aries' (March 21–April 20) + enthusiastic, adventurous, aggressive, humorous, passionate, pioneering – selfish, boastful, intolerant, impulsive, impatient *'Taurus' (April 21–May 21) + calm, patient, reliable, loyal, affectionate, sensuous, ambitious, determined – hedonistic, lazy, inflexible, jealous, antipathetic *'Gemini' (May 22–June 21) + sociable, fun-loving, versatile, lively, communicative, liberal, intelligent, mentally active, friendly – moody, inconsistent, superficial, restless, lazy *'Cancer' (June 22–July 22) + kind, emotional, romantic, imaginative, sympathetic, nurturing, intuitive – changeable, moody, hypersensitive, depressed, clingy *'Leo' (July 23–August 22) + magnanimous, generous, hospitable, caring, warm, authoritative, active, open, dignified, regal, hard-working, ambitious, enthusiastic, exuberant, extroverted, generous, dramatic, creative, self-assured – lazy, pompous, patronizing, bossy, interfering, dogmatic, intolerant *'Virgo' (August 23–September 23) + diligent, analytical, self-sufficient, controlled, orderly, modest – fussy, perfectionist, harsh critical, cold, and hypochondriacs *'Libra' (September 24–October 23) + pleasant, articulate, charming, charismatic, fair, artistic, social, refined, diplomatic, even-tempered, self-sufficient – indecisive, flirtatious, extravagant, lazy, analytical, frivolous, impatient, envious, shallow, aloof, quarrelsome *'Scorpio' (October 24–November 22) + complex, analytical, patient, keenly perceptive, inquisitive, focused, determined, hypnotic, self-contained – extreme, jealous, envious, secretive, possessive, cruel, cunning *'Sagittarius' (November 23–December 21) + straight-forward, dynamic, highly intelligent, extremely clever, ethical, humorous, generous, open-hearted, compassionate, energetic – restless, impulsive, impatient, reckless, and kiddish *'Capricorn' (December 22–January 20) + ambitious, modest, patient, responsible, stable, trustworthy, powerful, intellectual, perspicacious, persistent – cold, conservative, rigid, materialistic, dull *'Aquarius' (January 21–February 19) + modest, creative, challenging, inquisitive, entertaining, progressive, stimulating, nocturnal, independent – rebellious, cold, erratic, indecisive, and impractical *'Pisces' (February 20–March 20) + tolerant, modest, dreamy, romantic, humorous, generous, emotional, receptive, affectionate, honest – exaggerates, fickle, passive, hypersensitive, paranoid The Thirty-Four Themes of Talent These 34 Themes of talent come from StrengthsFinder 2.0 by Tom Rath. The book includes a test to find your five core Strengths, and how to capitolize on them. The following descriptions come from The Clifton StrengthsFinder 2.0 Technical Report . The following excerpts are copywritten by Gallup, Inc. #'Achiever : '''People especially talented in the Achiever theme have a great deal of stamina and work hard. They take great satisfaction from being busy and productive. #'Activator : People especially talented in the Activator theme can make things happen by turning thoughts into action. They are often impatient. #'Adaptability : '''People especially talented in the Adaptability theme prefer to "go with the flow." They tend to be "now" people who take things as they come and discover the future one day at a time. #'Analytical : People especially talented in the Analytical theme search for reasons and causes. They have the ability to think about all the factors that might affect a situation. #'Arranger' : People especially talented in the Arranger theme can organize, but they also have a flexibility that complements this ability. They like to figure out how all of the pieces and resources can be arranged for maximum productivity. #'Belief' : People especially talented in the Belief theme have certain core values that are unchanging. Out of these values emerges a defined purpose for their life. #'Command' : People especially talented in the Command theme have presence. They can take control of a situation and make decisions. #'Communication' : People especially talented in the Communication theme generally find it easy to put their thoughts into words. They are good conversationalists and presenters. #'Competition' : People especially talented in the Competition theme measure their progress against the performance of others. They strive to win first place and revel in contests. #'Connectedness' : People especially talented in the Connectedness theme have faith in the links between all things. They believe there are few coincidences and that almost every event has a reason. #'Consistency' : People especially talented in the Consistency theme are keenly aware of the need to treat people the same. They try to treat everyone in the world with consistency by setting up clear rules and adhering to them. #'Context' : People especially talented in the Context theme enjoy thinking about the past. They understand the present by researching its history. #'Deliberative : '''People especially talented in the Deliberative theme are best described by the serious care they take in making decisions or choices. They anticipate the obstacles. #'Developer : People especially talented in the Developer theme recognize and cultivate the potential in others. They spot the signs of each small improvement and derive satisfaction from these improvements. #'Discipline : '''People especially talented in the Discipline theme enjoy routine and structure. Their world is best described by the order they create. #'Empathy : 'People especially talented in the Empathy theme can sense the feelings of other people by imagining themselves in others' lives or others' situations. #'Focus : People especially talented in the Focus theme can take a direction, follow through, and make the corrections necessary to stay on track. They prioritize, then act. #'Futuristic : '''People especially talented in the Futuristic theme are inspired by the future and what could be. They inspire others with their visions of the future. #'Harmony : 'People especially talented in the Harmony theme look for consensus. They don’t enjoy conflict; rather, they seek areas of agreement. #'Ideation : 'People especially talented in the Ideation theme are fascinated by ideas. They are able to find connections between seemingly disparate phenomena. #'Includer : 'People especially talented in the Includer theme are accepting of others. They show awareness of those who feel left out, and make an effort to include them. #'Individualization : 'People especially talented in the Individualization theme are intrigued with the unique qualities of each person. They have a gift for figuring out how people who are different can work together productively. #'Input : 'People especially talented in the Input theme have a craving to know more. Often they like to collect and archive all kinds of information. #'Intellection : 'People especially talented in the Intellection theme are characterized by their intellectual activity. They are introspective and appreciate intellectual discussions. #'Learner : 'People especially talented in the Learner theme have a great desire to learn and want to continuously improve. In particular, the process of learning, rather than the outcome, excites them. #'Maximizer : 'People especially talented in the Maximizer theme focus on strengths as a way to stimulate personal and group excellence. They seek to transform something strong into something superb. #'Positivity : 'People especially talented in the Positivity theme have an enthusiasm that is contagious. They are upbeat and can get others excited about what they are going to do. #'Relator : 'People especially talented in the Relator theme enjoy close relationships with others. They find deep satisfaction in working hard with friends to achieve a goal. #'Responsibility : 'People especially talented in the Responsibility theme take psychological ownership of what they say they will do. They are committed to stable values such as honesty and loyalty. #'Restorative : 'People especially talented in the Restorative theme are adept at dealing with problems. They are good at figuring out what is wrong and resolving it. #'Self-Assurance : 'People especially talented in the Self-Assurance theme feel confident in their ability to manage their own lives. They possess an inner compass that gives them confidence that their decisions are right. #'Significance : 'People especially talented in the Significance theme want to be very important in the eyes of others. They are independent and want to be recognized. #'Strategic : 'People especially talented in the Strategic theme create alternative ways to proceed. Faced with any given scenario, they can quickly spot the relevant patterns and issues. #'Woo : 'People especially talented in the Woo theme love the challenge of meeting new people and winning them over. They derive satisfaction from breaking the ice and making a connection with another person. Jason Theodor's 5 Core Strengths After buying the book, both a Kindle version and a hardback version, Jason took the online Strengths test and discovered that his five course strengths are: #Futuristic #Strategic #Ideation #Learner #Intellection StrengthsFinder 2.0 References *http://strengths.gallup.com/private/Resources/CSFTechnicalReport031005.pdf *http://strengths.gallup.com/110440/About-StrengthsFinder-20.aspx The Eight Creative Types Developed by Jason Theodor in 2009, the Creative Types are derived by combining the three Elements of Creativity (Action, Connection, and Deviation) in either weak or strong quantities. Strong Action is represented by a capitol ''A, while weak Action is represented by a lowercase a. To find out if a person trends strong or weak in a given element can be uncovered by taking a Creative Type Test The eight different combinations of Creative Elements and strengths yeilds the following results: References Category:Creative Types